


New Normal

by cptbalthasar



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptbalthasar/pseuds/cptbalthasar
Summary: A little attempt to show how Nicole's everyday life was while Waverly, Wynonna and Doc were away.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	New Normal

It is raining heavily; you can hardly see anything through the windows. Nicole parks on a parking lot near the restaurant entrance. She turns off the engine, only the music from the radio and the rain beating against the car can be heard. Her hands grasp the steering wheel, while her eyes wander back and forth.  
She absorbs everything, how the raindrops fall, how guests sit in front of the window and enjoy their meal. Normality, how beautiful and fragile at once. You don't appreciate it when you have it, and the moment you lose it, you want that feeling back.  
A sigh interrupts the moment, Nicole looks at herself in the rear-view mirror. Her skin was paler than ever, her eyes marked by exhaustion and the endless fights. She closes her eyes for a short moment and takes a deep breath in and out, the short feeling of control gives her enough strength to open her eyes again and get out of the car.  
She walks towards the restaurant as the rain pours down on her. She doesn't mind getting all wet, on the contrary, it is a different feeling, something she doesn't feel every day, something different, a change from the daily routine that has now become her normality. She opens the door of the restaurant and the contrast from outside, warmth, light, music, people come towards her.  
She goes to the counter, as always. "Sheriff Haught, how are you?" asks the bartender behind the counter who is just putting away some glasses.

"Fine, so far and you Sam?" Nicole asks as she sits down and thinks everybody asks you how you are but nobody wants to know the truth.

"Great, I'm off in an hour. I'm heading to Shorty with some friends, if you want to join us you're very welcome." Sam leans slightly against the counter while her eyes wander around Nicole's body.

"Thanks Sam, but I just want to pick up the food and go home." How many times has she rejected Sam's offers? Nicole doesn't know. But she is sure that she will have to do it many more times.

"It was worth a try." Sam replies with a wink. "Two Tacos one vegan and one with chicken, correct?" Sam asks while inspecting the plastic bag next to her.

"Correct, that appears to be my order." A small, albeit forced, smile pops out.

"Here, Sheriff, that'll be $20."- "Actually, it's always $25, isn't it?" Nicole asks in perplexed while pulling her wallet out of her pocket and digging for the money.  
"We have a new rule. If you smile, you get a discount, Sheriff." - "Oh, well, thanks, Sam." Nicole hands her the money while she takes the order with her other hand and gets up from her stool.

"You're welcome. Come back soon Nicole! I would be very happy to see you again" Sam replies while Nicole leaves the restaurant.

The trip is quiet, few cars on the road, the rain has stopped and the radio continues to play soft music. "This is Purgatory Radio FM, we have the hottest and newest songs just for you. And as always we have music requests from you listeners. Here comes a music wish from Nicole to her dear Waverly "I drove all night" from Celine Dion" Happy birthday Waverly!" 

She forgot... she intended to call the station and tell them not to play it... Nicole drives faster hoping not to have to listen to the whole song. Of course she could turn off the radio but she doesn't want to be alone with her thoughts. Once in the homestead, she turns off the engine and runs into the house.

"I'm here with the Tacos!" she shouts into the hall. "Great! I'm in the kitchen, everything is prepared" a female voice replies.

Nicole takes off her jacket and moves to the kitchen. "Wow, you set the table beautifully. You could almost think that humans are eating here." Nicole comments as she sits down and places the Tacos on the respective plates.

"Ha Ha, I was bored, I had to keep myself busy to avoid dying of hunger and boredom" the young woman replies and sits down in front of Nicole.

"Don't exaggerate, I didn't need that long and now eat before it gets cold Rachel" Nicole answers while she takes a bite of her vegan taco.

"Still don't understand how you can eat vegan Tacos" - "They are Waverly's favorite Tacos" Nicole replies while staring at her plate. "Hey... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rachel responds as she grabs Nicole's hand.

"Never mind, don't worry" - "We will find them Nicole, soon they will be back here with you! Have faith." Rachel's hand strokes Nicole's hand to confirm her statement.

" Yeah, they'll be back..." Nicole tries to smile but fails miserably. 370 days... Nicole thinks while eating her taco.


End file.
